


In the Rain

by birbin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, DNF, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sort Of, hiding in a broom closet, no beta we die like men, sapnap is kind of a wingman?, some moments are serious but some are questionable, this is definitely a little cliché
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbin/pseuds/birbin
Summary: Dreamnotfound Hogwart AUGeorge is just going about his business, but can't seem to shake Dream, who annoys him at every oppurtunity.or Dream tries to show George that he isn't always the loud, cocky Slytherin he always acts like.(any feedback is appreciated, this is my first DNF fic!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 428





	1. Much Deliberation

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so please, i am trying my best  
> i really wanted to capture dream and georges character dynamic, everyone makes him a soft boi, but he really is a shithead and just very sassy
> 
> IF ANYONE INVOLVED IN THIS FIC SAYS THEY WANT IT TAKEN IT DOWN I WILL DO SO
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT SHIP REAL PEOPLE, UNDERSTAND THAT THESE ARE ONLY CHARACTERS.

Breathing deeply, George took in his surroundings. Glancing at the shelves of books that towered over students. Adjusting his blue and bronze tie, he shouldered his bag and searched the shelves for the book in his mind.

After shuffling up and down multiple isles of books, George spotted the cracked binding of the copper-colored book. He reached up, his fingers brushing the shelve it resided on, but his fingers fell short. Narrowing his eyes and gripping the strap of his bag, he strained his arm and went unto his tippy toes in order to reach the book, but he still couldn’t reach.

George huffed, frustrated and annoyed. _Why did Madam Pince have to rearrange the library for the second time this month,_ George thought sharply. _Doesn’t this lady have anything better to do than fondle books all day?_

Glaring at the book George turned on his heel, spinning away from the shelf, and rammed full force into something hard, and warm. Annoyed even more than before, he shifts his eyes up, making eye contact with the last person in this god-forsaken school he wanted to see.

Grinning, Dream looked down at him, or he probably was, it was hard to tell with the bandana covering his eyes and most of his face.

“Hey Georgie, fancy seeing, you here. Need some help?” He said, gesturing toward the shelf.

“No. No. Absolutely not. I’m doing perfectly well on my own, thank you very much.” George scowled, not at all pleased with his luck. He normally tried his best to avoid the American that was currently standing in front of him.

“You sure? You looked to be having a bit of trouble reaching that book up there, and as you can see,” he gestured to himself, “I am exactly the right height to reach this book.”

Dream was grinning, knowing very well that he was digging under his skin with his cheeky behavior. George's frown deepened.

“What’s the catch, Dream? Is there a stink bomb hidden somewhere so that as soon as you help me, I’ll be covered in the worst odor? Or maybe,” George continues, “You’ll sprinkle itching powder on my robes when I’m not looking.”

Dreams grin lessened if only slightly, most people wouldn’t have noticed, but George did, and he chose to ignore it in favor of continuing his mini-rant.

“I’m not stupid Dream, I know you’re looking for a good prank, you have quite the reputation, and after the stunt, you pulled with me in first year and every time you and Sapnap have tortured me since then, I’m certainly not trusting you.” George panted, out of breath from frustration, today was just not his day.”

Dream, smirked, clearly enjoying seeing George in this state, which only fueled his anger. The frustration finally became unbearable. George turned, and jumped up, swiping the book off the shelf with so much force, if he had been any rougher, he might have knocked the whole shelf over.

Dreams smirk was wiped off his face, he had a strange expression on the portion of his face George could see. Which didn’t go unnoticed by George, who was only used to his teasing and annoying behavior.

“If you’ll excuse me,’ George said, clearing his throat,” I have more important places to be.” Pushing past Dream, his hand brushed against Dreams, the sensation warm and fuzzy, but also sharp and eclectic.

Startled by all the feelings, George stumbled before righting himself and walking briskly out of the library.

“Wait to make a fool out of yourself George, good going.” He grumbled under his breath.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And he just stood there! Smiling at me like the asshole he is! How can someone be so smug all the time, it’s so unbelievable.” George vented to his housemate, Wilbur, who looked thoroughly unimpressed as he thumbed through the sheet music in his arms.

“Have you ever considered the obvious George?” Wilbur said, glancing at him.

“The obvious, that he’s a complete dickhead who lives to annoy me all the time. If that’s the obvious then I’ve sure as hell considered it.” 

“George, I hate to say, but I think Tommy was right.”

“You can’t be fucking serious, he does not fucking like me. You’re seriously taking what Tommy said into consideration what Tommy said! The last time he said something like this we got stuck cleaning classrooms for a week!” George fumed, absolutely livid that his friends would think like this. Sure, Dream was cute, being Slytherin quidditch captain, tall, dirty blond hair, and mischievous green eyes. 

George shook his head, _what the fuck, snap out of it George, and get your head out your ass, looks arent everything._

Wilbur glanced at him knowingly, and George glared at him, unamused. A loud crash could be heard behind them, and they turned just in time to see Tommy and Tubbo racing toward them laughing maniacally. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, respectively, skidded to stop in front of them.

“WILBUR! GEORGE! MY FRIENDS!” Tommy all but roared, Tubbo at his side as they ran up and hid behind them.

“Um, you wouldn’t mind protecting us, would you? We may have angered him.” Tubbo said, looking at George. Confused, George looked back down the hallway to see an angry Dream whirling around the corner heading straight forward.

If looks could kill, George was sure Tommy and Tubbo would be dead. George's gaze met Dreams, and his withering glare faltered, softening, before returning to Tommy and Tubbo, who stood behind Wilbur and George as though they were their last hope. Which they pretty much were.

Dream slowed this pace as he approached, stopping completely in front of the four of them. Up close, George realized Dream was drenched in water and his robes were in tatters. 

“If you could step aside, I’d like to have a word with Tommy and Tubbo. _Alone._ ” Dream said, dangerously calm.

Turning to look at the two, they shook their heads furiously at George, who sighed and turned back to Dream. Tilting his head up to make eye contact, George looked at Dream.

Dreams breath faltered and attempted to cover it up by coughing, but it was fairly unsuccessful. Looking back at George, Dream could visibly be seen slowly untensing his shoulders, relaxing his posture. 

“Look Dream, I’m sure this is all a misunderstanding and you can let Tommy and Tubbo go. This prank probably wasn’t even met for you, but for... Techno! Yeah, it was probably meant for Techno.” George looked at Dream, pleading him to not make things harder, and although George didn’t know it, Dream softened at the particular look he was receiving. Unable to be angry, Dream nodded.

“Sure, I’ll let it slide, but if something like this happens again, I will come for you two” Dream glared pointedly at Tommy and Tubbo.

Grinning like they just won the lottery, Tommy and Tubbo high fived, and ran off, probably to find some other poor bloke to berate and prank. Wilbur hurried after them, probably to scold them and keep them in line. Poor mother Wilbur.

Realizing he was alone with Dream, George turned back to find Dream looking intently at him. Flushing, George grew hot under Dreams stare. Clearing his throat, George snapped Dream out of his trance. Dream, now equally as flushed as George, glanced down, and then back up.

“Well, I’ll see you around _pretty boy_ ” Dream said, in a tone that George had never heard from him before. 

Both blushing profusely, they went their separate ways, unknowingly thinking that same thing.

_What just happened?_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George laid in bed that night, thinking, his brain racing as a hundred different thoughts raced through his mind. Were Wilbur and Tommy right? How did he feel if they were? But the most concerning was that he couldn’t get the image of Dream, soaking wet and disheveled, out of his mind. He would never admit it out loud, but Dream was _hot_. The way his hair was slicked back, and his chest slightly showing through the rips in his robes. It didn’t help that Dream was hot as hell when he was mad. 

George shook his head viciously, _where were these thoughts coming from?_ He thought back to first year, the whole reason he and Dream didn’t get along. The memories still stung.

_George was a smiley, happy eleven-year-old. A cute, dorky grin on his face. The first week of school had passed and_ _it was the weekend, George was sitting under a tree by the Black Lake, one dry spot among all the puddles from the storm the previous day. He was content, but suddenly he heard footsteps stomp up to him. He didn’t feel like looking up. Big mistake. The book he was reading was snatched from his hands._

_“Hey!” George shouted, “give that back you dickhead!”_

_“Wow, you kiss your mother with that mouth?” The masked Slytherin teased._

_Almost as if the world felt George’s anger it started to rain again, clouds rolling in. Smirking, Dream took off in the direction of the castle. Not even thinking twice, George took off after him._

_They raced toward the castle as the rain poured down, Dream was moving funny, avoiding certain areas in a very sporadic pattern, using this to his advantage he headed straight for Dream. Suddenly his feet slid out from under him, and he landed in the mud with a loud squelch. He looked up and saw quite the group of students standing in the doorway as if they were waiting for him to appear._

_The students cackled at George’s devastated look, and Dream looked proud, his chest puffed out and his head held high at being the cause of this laughter. George, on the other hand, felt his eyes fill with tears, out of anger, or frustration he wasn’t sure. Standing up, he walked toward the door, but suddenly he fell again. He looked up to see Dream with his wand out, laughing, well it was more of a wheeze, but the rest of the students were howling behind him. Clearly finding humor in George’s absolute embarrassment and devastation._

_He stood as fast as he could, he felt the tears spill over and he rushed inside, pushing through the crowd of the laughing students._

_The entirety of his peers called him “Grunge” for the rest of the year. It didn't seem so bad now, but as an 11-year-old, that sticks with you._

He hated it and was miserable for the first year of his time at Hogwarts. He’d never even received an apology from Dream. The memories still stung and his eyes still flooded thinking of the pain it caused him. Dream and Sapnap had also continued their antics off and on with him since then, and Dream had never once shown even the smaller bit of guilt to sympathy.

George decided he couldn’t. He wouldn’t even think about Dream if he seemed like he hadn't changed. Yes, maybe it was petty, but George felt he was owed a little empathy.

After much deliberation and more thoughts of Dream, George eventually drifted off to sleep.


	2. Prank'd!

A few days passed before George encountered Dream again. It was Halloween, Hallows Eve, October 31st. A day where people dress up and get together, go out and get drunk. George woke up on Halloween feeling terrible, he stayed up late just thinking about, well… about Dream.

George decided he wasn’t going to dwell on his thoughts of the blond. Instead, he focused on making it through the day incident-free. Students had a tendency to be a bit raucous and out of control on Halloween. George had been the butt of multiple pranks on this day throughout his years at Hogwarts.

He pulled on his robes and brushed his teeth. He grabbed his bag and headed for the door, already painfully aware that anything could happen today, and he needed to be alert. George made sure he had his wand easily accessible, just in case.

George made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast, but he felt like he was being watched. He looked over his shoulder... once….twice...three times and he still saw no one. Yet he couldn’t shake that feeling.

He walked briskly through the doors of the Great Hall. He took his seat by Wilbur, but Techno was nowhere to be found. 

“He slept in again,” Wilbur said as if reading his thoughts.

“Ah,” George replied wisely.

“So, Happy Halloween, please be careful we don’t want a repeat of last year.”

George’s thoughts flicked to the previous year's events, he grimaced. Being trapped in a suit of armor for 6 hours was not how he wanted to spend this year's Halloween.

“Yeah,” George sighed, he really hoped this Halloween would be better than last year. He still had a brick sitting in his gut, worrying about the day to come.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George was swinging his legs back and forth as he sat at his potions desk. He had finished his potion a half-hour ago and was now impatiently awaiting the end of class. As his other classmates finished up, George was doodling on the corner of a piece of parchment. 

Suddenly, their Professor stood at the front of the class, catching the student’s attention.

“Alright everyone, I understand it is Halloween and you are all anxious to be on your way, but I do have a few things to say before you go.” She said spiritedly.

George groaned internally, he just wanted to go and enjoy his free period. Although he knew full well he would just spend it in the library anyway, he still would rather be there than dying of boredom.

“For the next month I will be assigning you a partner, you wi-” Groans ensued her statement cutting her off. She waited a moment before continuing, “You will be working with a specific potion, which will also be assigned by me. I will have a list outside this classroom tomorrow, I know tomorrow is the weekend but I recommend you to get started as soon as possible! 

"Slacking off will not be tolerated.” Professor Lirian gestured at the door, signaling to the students that they were now free to leave. 

George was making his way out of class, scooping his books into his bag and shuffling out the door. As he exited the classroom he felt a tug at his leg, and suddenly he was on his ass, the contents of his bag scattered across the floor. Footsteps approached him, along with snickering and near-silent laughter. Looking up, George saw the face of someone he really didn’t want to deal with right now.

“Hiya there George, nice day huh?” Sapnap said in an all too sinister manner.

The memories of last year flashed through George’s mind, George scowled, knowing all too well where this altercation was going.

“Go away Sapnap, I'm not in the mood for one of your trivial little pranks.”

“Woah-Woah-Woah George, you’re not getting off easy, it’s tradition, thankfully I already have something in mind so this should make it easier for the both of us.” Sapnap grinned and lifted his wand, which was pointing at George.

Accepting that he wasn’t getting out of it, George scrunched his eyes shut and waited for the inevitable. Sapnap muttering some indecipherable spell under his breath, and then began to… wait, why wasn't he laughing.

George looked up and saw Sapnap with a confused look on his face. He looked back at George and repeated his actions.

“Vox cattus!” Sapnap said while moving his wand in a pattern George had never seen. Sapnap was getting frustrated until his eyes drifted to look slightly above George. Instinctively, George looked up but saw nothing. Slowly, Sapnap began to laugh, he howled and soon attracted the attention of another student, one that would only worsen George's day.

Dream was stood in the center of the hallway, frowning. Suddenly, his face brightened as he looked at George and he started to laugh his tea-is-ready laugh. He approached Sapnap and George, his eyes trained on the top of George's head.

“Sap, I told you not to mess with George, c’mon now man.” Although Dream's grin didn’t really make his words impactful on Sapnap.

George, confused out of his mind, was very fed up with the whole situation.

“What are you looking at! Stop staring directly above my head, it's very annoying.” George said roughly. He stood, brushing off his robes, and went to run a hand through his hair when he felt something soft, and silky. The realization finally settled onto George.

“You didn’t.” George looked to Sapnap.

“Oh but I most certainly did, and while that's not what the spell was meant to do. I think I did something wrong, but this outcome is just as funny."

"Well, what do you think huh, Dream?” Sapnap said jovially, elbowing Dream’s side.

“I- uh- well-” Dream stuttered, looking for something to say. He certainly wouldn’t voice his thoughts out loud. Or maybe?

“I think George looks cute in cat ears.” Dream said, his face getting warm. 

George, shocked, looked down at his feet and realized his books were still all over the floor. He bent down to pick them up, trying to ignore every emotion he was feeling. Dream kindly assisted him.

“Thanks,” George said, still not looking Dream in the eyes, even though that wasn’t possible with the bandana over his eyes that covered most of his face. 

George turned to Sapnap, who was still snickering. He looked at Sapnap, staring him down.

“Watch your back.” With that, George turned on his heel and walked away.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs scrambled for their bags, rushing out the door and making their way to the Great Hall. George grabbed his bag, he had just finished the class he had directly before lunch. He had been stared and laughed at due to the cat ears that resided on his head.

He pushed the worries out of his mind and focused on other things, like heading to the Great Hall and satiating his appetite. He walked, mulling through the students that were all flowing in the same direction.

As George entered the Great Hall, his eyes were drawn to the decorations strung across the walls and ceiling. Candles drifted through the air, casting a warm glow on the students scattered through the hall. Ghosts floated in and out, drifting through the walls, seeming all too lifelike for George’s comfort. 

George started toward Ravenclaw table, but he felt something burning, his hair standing up on the back of his neck. He flicked his eyes toward the Slytherin table and saw Dream quickly look away, acting awfully weird. He was trying to play off the fact that he was in fact staring. George stared, silently daring him to look again. He did.

Dream looked to George assuming he would have looked away by now, he realized George was staring back. Dream was so startled he fell off the bench he was sitting on, toppling backward. The Slytherins around him snickered, albeit slightly confused, but amused nonetheless. 

George laughed and made his way over to his fellow Ravenclaws. He sat across Techno and Wilbur, who was in a heated discussion about something history-related, George could care less. George purposely sat so that his back was facing Dream, not wanting to be bothered during the feast. 

“I’m telling you the deal with the second Mongol invasion of Japan was that they had massively outnumbered the Japanese, and then they lost anyways because they split their fleet in two and they took their sweet time about things…” Techno ranted to Wil, clearly quite passionate on the subject. George zoned, focused on not deteriorating before they were given food. 

Lucky for him, within five minutes everyone was gorging themselves on the delightful assortment before them. George filled his plate to the brim and ate as his life depended on it. Wilbur and Techno were doing similar things, although they were a bit distracted by the fact that Tommy was flinging mashed potatoes at them from the Gryffindor table. 

Throughout the meal, George could feel his neck searing, and he knew Dream was staring at him. But he refused to turn around, he was too stubborn, though that didn’t stop his face from heating up at the thought of Dream staring at him so intensely. It made his stomach flutter, and twist. His thoughts were racing when he was shaken out of his thoughts by Wilbur saying something to him. 

“Wha- what?” George spluttered, his face getting warmer.

“Since when did you have cat ears?” Techno said, genuinely confused.

“Halloween prank, courtesy of Sapnap.”

“Ha! Loser.” Techno laughed.

“Anyways, don’t look now lover boy, but you’ve got an admirer,” Wilbur smirked, clearly noticing how George’s cheeks flushed and his pupils dilated slightly. 

“Who? It’s not like it matters anyway, I don’t like anyone.” All he received were knowing looks in return.

George looked over his shoulder, and he once again made eye contact with Dream. Dream blushed furiously, looking away. George turned back to Wilbur and Techno. They both had knowing looks and smirks on their faces. George buried his face in his hands in an attempt to hide his face.

“Have you come to your senses yet George, or do you still think Tommy was wrong?” Wilbur said, laughing slightly.

“He still doesn’t believe it?” Techno said, with as much inflection as normal, “Wow, what a nerd!”

“C’mon, you guys can’t seriously think Dream likes me?!” 

“You better believe it, lover boy, the sooner you come to your senses, the sooner you two can snog in a broom closet,” Techno said, and Wilbur hooted with laughter.

“Shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha umm, im sorry but this is very funny to me <3


	3. Want me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some Halloween antics, and some of Georges birthday :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, i was brainstorming ;)

On the night of Halloween, there was a huge Halloween party that was hosted by the Gryffindors every year, of course, every house attended. George wasn’t really one for parties, he’d had some bad experiences at a few, especially the ones hosted by Gryffindor. Wilbur had strung him along to this party, just as he did all the other parties as well. 

Since it was a Halloween party, it only made sense that they wore costumes. Tommy had the bright idea to say George should dress as a cat, seeing as he already had some of the accessories, and the others refused to let him say no.

So there he was, standing at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room with his friends, dressed like a freaking cat. Beside him, Wilbur and Techno were dressed as knights, decked out in real chainmail and they carried real swords. Then there were Tommy and Tubbo, Tommy was dressed as a businessman, very formal in his suit and tie. Tubbo, on the other hand, was dressed as a captain, he looked up to Sparklez, a seventh year Gryffindor, immensely. Phil, the final member of their ragtag group, was dressed in normal clothes, he was there to supervise and make sure that Wilbur and Techno didn’t stab themselves or anyone else with the swords they carried.

George winced as they entered the Gryffindor common room, the music boomed, rattling the floor and the accoutrements inside the room. It was packed wall to wall with people from varying houses in a vast array of costumes. Although George saw repeats of a few, he saw quite a lot of variation, for example, one person had charmed a chair so that it would float a few inches off the ground, making them able to float around like a king. 

His friends started to mingle, and being the party person he was, George headed straight for the refreshments. He poured himself a glass of punch and nibbled on some cookies, carefully avoiding the oatmeal raisin ones. He stood to the side, content with his snacks, swaying to the vibration that was created by the raucous chords. His eyes were on the cookie in his hand when he saw a pair of feet approach him.

George glanced up to see Bad standing in front of him. George, although Bad was also Dream's friend, had been friends with Bad for years. He was sweet and reliable, and one of the best friends he could ask for. He smiled and Bad and he received a grin in return.

“Hey, George! I haven’t seen you in a while!” Bad said, he was dressed in a duck onesie, it wasn’t hard to notice that he was matching with Skeppy, who was across the room talking to a group of people.

“Yeah, we haven’t talked much recently, despite having mostly the same classes.”

“Well, I’m here to catch up! How have you been George, anything interesting happening lately?” 

George thought for a moment, “No I really can’t think of anything interesting, just the usual schoolwork stuff. “

Bad looking unconvinced, though George wasn’t sure why. “ Really, George? Nothing of importance? Nothing at all? Maybe some…romance?” 

He realized why Bad had come over to talk to him, and he couldn’t help but be offended.

“Bad! Is that really what you came over here to ask me? You came to talk about Dr-,” George realized he shouldn’t really confess like that, “You came to talk about my love life? Really? I thought we were friends.”

“Of course we’re friends George, that's the whole reason I wanted to come over here and talk to you about it because you’re my friend.” 

George realized that Bad wouldn’t tell anyone, even if he was close with Dream. Bad was probably the most trustworthy person in Hogwarts.

George sighed, “Alrighty, fine I'll tell you, although it seems like you know everything already.”

“Well duh, Dr- uh, someone told me everything! But anyway, I want to hear it from you.”

Talking to someone dressed as a duck about his feelings for someone whom he used to hate was really not what he expected out of his Halloween, but here he was, dumping his landslide of thoughts and feelings onto Bad.

When he was finished Bad had a strange smile on his face, but George couldn’t discern the emotion it was conveying, whatever the case, Bad reassured him that everything would work out. That was Bad Boyhalo, ever the optimist even in the darkest of times.

They soon parted ways, and George felt lighter as if someone knew his secret was enough to release him, if only slightly, from the clutches of an unrequited crush he had put himself in.

Moving away from the refreshments, Bad slid away toward Skeppy, linking arms with him and laughing at something he said. George sighed wistfully, damn, maybe he was more touch-starved than he’d thought.

As the night progressed George realized the punch he’d drank more than a few glasses of, wasn’t just normal punch. Swaying, but not because of the music, George stumbled his way through the crowd. He stumbled into someone, who responded by shoving him away. As he was pinballed through the crowd he felt someone grab him by the shoulders and steer him to the edge of the room, where fewer people were congregated.

As he and whoever was guiding him came to a stop. George turned to face his mysterious shepherd, only to see Dream, wearing a black bandana around his eyes and decked out in a wizard costume, how original.

“You're dressed as a wizard?!” George remarked, “We literally attend a school for witches and wizards dumbass.”

Dream laughed wheezily, “what do you mean? Are you saying you don’t like my costume?” 

“That's exactly what I'm saying, read between the lines idiot.” Dream pouted at George's words.

“I'm tired,” George announced, he promptly tugged Dream toward the nearest armchair and together they tumbled into it, a mess of arms and legs.

“George,” Dream started, “You’re drunk, you would never do this if you were sober.”

“Yeah, well sober me is a pussy, and besides, don’t lie and say you aren’t if the tiniest bit intoxicated,” George said, still surprisingly sassy when drunk.

“Well, I can't lie to Georgie, but I clearly didn’t have the amount you had, I had to lead out the crowd before you got trampled or something.”

“Thank you for that, now as I was saying, get comfortable, cause I'm tired,” George mumbled, leaning into Dream.

“Only for you, Georgie.” 

Looking up at Dream, George asked, “Why do you call me that? Georgie, I mean. No one else does.”

“If no one else does then that means I stand out to you, and that’s exactly what I want.”

George hummed, leaning into the warmth of Dream, slowly slipping in and out of consciousness. Faintly, George felt Dreams hand running through his hair and over the cat ears, but before he could make a comment or act on it in any way, George was already asleep.

As George slept, and the night went on, Dream fell asleep next to him. Eventually, George's friends came looking for him, and the last place they had expected to find him was curled up in an armchair next to Dream. They snickered and got a first-year to take a picture with his camera, who gladly handed over the photo.

The flash of the camera startled Dream awake, who moved carefully when he realized George was still asleep on him. Dream glanced up at the group of people huddled around him. He picked up George bridal style and gestured for them to lead the way.

When George woke up, he was in his dorm room, still dressed as a cat, not knowing how he got back after the party. He glanced over to his nightstand to see a glass of water and a note with only a smiley face drawn on it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George wandered down the corridor, dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans. He had a sucker in his mouth and was walking carelessly, but also with purpose. This is really not how he wanted to be spending the morning of November 1st, his birthday.

A fantastic birthday gift to him was that whatever spell Sapnap had messed up had yet to wear off. So George was stuck with cat ears for the next few days according to Madam Pomfrey. He was sulking as he walked, he just wanted to check the list and then have a nice relaxing day. No stress. No worries. No nuisances, just him and his friends.

George eventually made it to the potions classroom. A few students stood in front of the bulletin board. George walked up to the board and peered at the papers hung on it. 

-Wilbur Soot and Floris Fundy

-Techno Blade and Alastair Eret

-Niki Nihachu and Bad Boyhalo

-George Notfound and Nick Sapnap

George stalled as he reached his name on the list. Really? He was partnered with Sapnap? That was nearly as bad as being partnered with Dream. The two of them were partners in crime, the Slytherin and the Hufflepuff had been pranking together since the second year. George scowled, he knew this wasn’t going to be a fun time.

George turned and went to walk down the hallway, only to realize that Sapnap was actually stood beside him. Sapnap turned to him with a shit-eating grin, he looked shockingly similar to Cheshire cat.

“So, we’re partners then yeah? Alright Fluffy, this should be good.” He reached out and batted one of George’s ears, George hit his hand away with a scowl. Sapnap was practically oozing smugness.

“Oh boy,” George said monotonously, “I’m absolutely thrilled.”

“Wanna get a head start? I’m sure you Ravenclaws are dying to do work on the weekends.”

“Oh really? I’m sure you Hufflepuffs are looking for someone’s boots to lick? Where is Dream at anyway, shouldn’t you be following him around like his lackey.” George snapped.

The smirk dropped off Sapnaps face and he looked genuinely angry for a moment, before breaking into a grin. 

“I think I get it now.”

George was absolutely baffled, that was not at all the response he was expecting, but he made sure not to show his surprise on the outside. But inwardly his thoughts were racing.

“I don’t know what that was supposed to mean, but I will not be working on the project with you right now, I have more important things to do today.” George turned on his heel and spun around in order to trudge away from the Hufflepuff. 

In an unfortunate turn of events, which seems to be a recurring theme for George over the past few weeks, he slams right into someone as he turns around. Can’t he ever catch a break? The universe seems to be making some questionable decisions.

“Woah there Georgie, where are you heading off to in such a hurry?” 

Merlin, George was going to swan dive off the Astronomy Tower the first chance he got. Of course, he had to run into him, of all people, he really wanted to avoid him after last night, so much for birthday miracles.

Dream, in all his glory, stood in front of George, still in his pajamas, hair unkempt. George sighed, he was really not in the mood for this. He felt the embers in his stomach combust. Why the hell did he a; ways show up when George turned around? Why was he even standing directly behind him?

“What is it with you and standing behind me all the time, if I didn’t know any better I’d say yo-” 

“Now, now George, let's not get testy, it's too early for that, but I'm free later.” Dream winked, involuntarily causing George's face to heat up. Ignoring his burning face, he stared up a Dream, his eyes always covered by that damn bandana. 

“Oh fuck off, Dream”

George attempted to side-step Dream and walk past him, but Dream turned with him and fell into step beside him. George was going to lose his mind.

“So George, got any plans today?” 

“As a matter of fact I do,” George remarked, still feeling a plethora of emotions running through his veins. “why do you care?”

“You know me, Georgie.” Dream said mysteriously. 

What in the hell was George supposed to make of that? Why did he have to be so utterly cryptic? Instead of responding, George turned his attention toward where he was going. They walked in silence toward the Great Hall for breakfast, although the silence wasn’t uncomfortable, there was a slight amount of tension.

As they entered the Great Hall, George moved toward the Ravenclaw table but was immediately bombarded by hugs. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOGY!” Tommy and Tubbo said as in sync as they could, (which wasn’t very, but it’s the thought that counts right?). Dream looked on, bewildered, and seemed to look a bit guilty. George hardly noticed though, very distracted by the rest of their friends joining them. Wilbur, Techno, and Phil hurried up to them behind Tommy and Tubbo, who had to envelop George in a bone-crushing hug.

“Thanks, guys!” George beamed, he hadn’t really thought anyone would remember since he didn’t mention it often. George thought his smile would be stuck on his face forever, he was really glad for his friends, even if he never vocalized it.

Tommy and Tubbo reached up to brush the cat ears that still sat atop George's head, laughing so hard you thought they might collapse. 

“Yo-you still have th-those stupid ears!” Tommy could barely get the words out before breaking into another fit of laughter and doubling over, Tubbo was practically crying with laughter, gripping Tommy's shoulder like it was his lifeline.

The others chuckled at the two’s antics, as this was a usual occurrence. Dream was still stood awkwardly next to George, who seemed to remember he was there just as Wilbur asked;

“So, you’re the Dream George always talks about, huh?” Wilbur smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing.

“Wilbur!” George shrieked, he couldn’t believe the audacity of his friends. They truly were the worst. 

“Aw, talking about me are we, it’s okay Georgie, I talk about me too.” Dream, smirking, mock saluted and waltzed toward the Slytherin table, much to George's chagrin. 

“Guys!” George dragged the word out, practically whining, “Was that really necessary?” 

“Oh most definitely!” Tommy said, dragging him to sit, they all told him he would get his presents after breakfast, seeing as they had all day to spend since it was a Saturday.

His friends placed a blue cupcake with a blue candle in front of him, gesturing for him to blow out the candle. George squeezed his eyes shut, and made his wish.

“What’d you wish for, huh?” Tubbo asked excitedly.

“You idiot, he can’t say or that would ruin the birthday magic,” Tommy remarked.

  
George smiled,  _ birthday magic _ , he hoped to all the wizard gods that existed, if only for the sake of his wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try and have slightty faster updates cause i have some ideas ;) <3


	4. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more birthday stuff, and some snapmap content

George felt loved as his friends led him to his common room, showcased that they had already prepared all the gifts in a place for him to open them, George grinned, his heartwarming at the thought that his friends really did like him.

They pulled George toward the pile of gifts, eager to watch him open each of their respective gifts. George began to open them, they were mostly small things like sugar quills and choco balls, which were George's favorite. He was given a few books, some he had been wanting and some he had never heard of. His final gift though was wrapped quite oddly. He lifted it and it felt empty.

Confused, George lifted the lid off the box to find a small note that read; “He’s half kneazle and he is impossibly clever, name him whatever your heart desires, Happy Birthday!

Love, Mom and Dad”

His eyebrows shot up, George glanced around and his eyes landed on a small short-haired kitten, which was padding up to the group. The kitten hopped up onto George's lap and promptly fell asleep.

“Wow look at that George, you’ve finally got yourself a friend!” Tommy snickered, received a whack from Phil.

Ignoring his friends, he gently rubbed the kitten between their ears, slowly moving under the chin. The kitten purred loudly, clearly liking the attention. George removed his hand as he was bombarded with smiles as his friends asked him if he liked all his gifts. Grinning, George nodded at them, he felt warm on the inside, but he also felt as if something was missing.

“So George, what are you gonna name them?” Tubbo asked, petting the kitten from where he was sitting beside George.

“Hm-”, George pondered, thinking, he wasn’t really one for naming animals, even when he was little. Finally, he settled on a name, “Cat, I'm going to name him Cat.”

He received blank stares from the group of friends around him. They were all still for a second as if processing the absolute idiocy that was George, before bursting into laughter, Tommy though, seemed to find it the funniest, seeing as he fell off the couch.

George was immensely glad he had friends by his side, stomach aching with laughter, as he celebrated turning 17.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George's mind can’t help but wander to what happened 5 years ago on this day, he was in his second year. George had pretty much forgiven Dream for the prank, albeit very humiliating, that he pulled in third year. The next year though was an entirely different story

It was no wonder he hated Dream, with all the humiliation and pain he had put up with and then the actual permanent damage he inflicted. George cringed, his hands drifting towards his face, before jerking back down. He shouldn’t be thinking about this, especially not on his birthday. Speaking of, he wondered where his friends were, they said they had to go and do something, which left George all alone with Cat. 

George stood, holding Cat in his arms, but she squirmed and George placed her down on the floor. He decided to head to the library, he could use a bit of solace from his thoughts. Making his way down the winding corridors, he held the books he wanted to return in his arms, not bothering to bring a bag. Cat was following close at his heels. George was already very attached to her, he really was having a good birthday.

As he walked, George looked over his shoulder at Cat as he turned the corner, and in hindsight, he should’ve known his luck would fail him. He rounded the corner and collided with someone. He bounced off the person, his books scattering across the floor of the corridor. Cat hissed, startled by the collision. History really does seem to repeat itself, and that really sucked for George.

Luckily, the person he happened to collide with was not Dream, for once. Unluckily, was that the person he ran into was Sapnap, Dream's best friend. George scowled, an expression he seemed to wear on his face a lot as of late. He offered his hand to Sapnap, who had ended up on the floor, Sapnap grasped his hand and George helped hoist him to his feet, Sapnap muttered a small ‘thank you’, before George turned and started gathering his books off the floor. He wanted to get out of this interaction as fast as he could.

“Sorry ‘bout that George, should’ve been watching where I was going I guess.”

Cat has approached Sapnap, sniffing him suspiciously, before deciding he was not a threat and weaving between his legs, an invitation to be pet. 

“Uh- Is this your cat, George? It’s really cute!” George hummed and nodded as Sapnap crouched down and scratched under her chin and behind her ears, causing Cat to purr loudly in response. She took advantage of the fact that Sapnap was lower to the ground and decided to leap onto his shoulders.

Sapnap laughed, “Look, George! She likes me, what’s her name? Oh wait let me guess, Luna? Mittens? Fluffy?” 

He rattled off a few more names before George cut him off, “That's Cat.”

“Cat?” Sapnap stared at George, before breaking into a fit of laughter as he stood up, Cat still balanced on his shoulder. “You named your fucking cat, Cat?” 

George flushed, although he wasn’t that embarrassed, the way Sapnap said it made it sound dumb.

“Well yeah, I couldn’t think of a name, and Cat seemed to really suit her.”

“That's 'cause she’s a fucking cat, George! Of course, the name Cat is fitting!”

George grumbled, finally having retrieved all of his scattered books from the ground. He walked toward Sapnap, and as he got close, Cat leaped onto his shoulder, making George stumble in surprise. After righting himself, George went to walk past Sapnap but said the man just turned and fell into step beside him.

“So, George, what have you been up to lately? Any… ladies in your life perhaps? Anything interesting?”

George stared at him, “Are you trying to make small talk?”

“Uh, sure, if it will ensure that you continue to speak to me, then yes, most definitely.” Sapnap actually looked a bit worried, but what could he possibly have to be worried about?

“Why do you want to speak to  _ me? _ Don’t you and Dream despise me every fiber of your being, cause it sure feels that way.” George snapped, he wasn’t going to take this on  _ his birthday. _

Sapnap winced. “Yeah, look, dude, I’m really sorry about all the shit we’ve pulled with you over the years. I mean yeah it was, really funny, but I guess you don’t see it that way. But y’know-”

“Sapnap. Shut up.” George wasn’t going to forgive him, but he supposed he could at least try and be civil.

“I was heading to the library, do you want to discuss our project there? If it’s convenient for you.”

Sapnap seemed surprised that he offered, quickly agreeing. They soon came upon the library, and after George returned his books, they sat at one of the tables and bounced ideas of how they wanted to present their potion. The two of them were assigned Amortentia. Sapnap suggested some really cheesy love based project, George shot down most of his ideas. Although he thought that giving the class chocolates would be a smart way of possibly getting more points. 

Before George could even realize it, he suddenly found himself enjoying Sapnap’s company, but he would  _ never  _ say that out loud, not even in a room by himself. At some point during their conversation, Tommy burst into the library, Tubbo in tow. Their heads turned back and forth furiously before landing on George and Sapnap, they raced toward their table. When they arrived they both started speaking frantically at once. George motioned for them to stop, he had dealt with situations similar to this too many times to count.

“Okay, Tubbo, tell me what happened?” George beckoned.

Words spilled out of Tubbo so fast that George knew Sapnap was lost. Understanding Tommy and Tubbo, when they were panicked, was an acquired skill. Eventually, George worked out what had happened, with Tommy huffing behind Tubbo and chiming in every once in a while, he quickly pieced the story together.

Tommy and Tubbo were tracking some of the Slytherin Quidditch players, and they set up a prank at the entrance to the quidditch pitch, ready to be triggered by the Slytherins the moment they entered the pitch. Unfortunately, Dream, as captain, shows up early to every practice to set up. So Dream ended up getting the full force of a prank meant for a whole team of people. Needless to say, he was not happy.

George sighed, knowing what was about to happen before Dream stalked into the library, singed from head to toe, covered in soot and dirt.

Couldn’t he just have one normal birthday?


	5. Rising Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georges birthday continues, and he continues to play the meditator

George watched as Dreams' eyes scanned the library, obviously searching for Tommy and Tubbo. He spotted them but noticed George and Sapnap sitting at the same table and his face visibly turned to confusion. Nonetheless, he stalked over to Tommy and Tubbo, ready to give them what was most likely well-deserved payback. George sighed as he stood from his seat, stepping in front of the two fourth years.

Dream came to a stop in front of George,

“Care to step aside, George?”

Though it was phrased as a question, it was clear that Dream was not asking, yet George still shook his head.  
Confused as to why he was protecting the two boys, Dream attempted to sidestep George in order to reach them. George followed his movements, making sure to keep himself between Dream and the duo. Dream grew increasingly frustrated as he realized George wasn’t going to let him past, so he resorted to other methods.

Dream stood in front of George, he stepped closer and leaned down, until they were almost nose to nose. George felt his face grow warm, and he was certain he was blushing, but he at least managed to keep his face calm and appeared outwardly unfazed. Even if the blush gave away how he was really feeling.

“Georgie~” Dreams voice was deeper and hushed this time, making sure only George could hear him,

“Care to let me by, I have business with them, but we have special business later, together.” 

Dream gazed at George, and George almost broke and stepped aside, but he knew that Tubbo and Tommy would never trust him again if he did that. So George knew he had to distract Dream, and he had a few ideas.

George licked his lips and spoke, matching Dreams volume, “Make me.” 

Those two lone words were enough to stall Dream, his breath hitched, obviously not expecting that response. Dreams' eyes flicked to George’s lips and then back to his eyes, a barely noticeable flicker of his eyes, and went unseen due to the bandana he always wore around his eyes.

In the time that Dream and George had their moment, Tommy and Tubbo had slipped past them, Tommy giving thumbs up to George, who was too involved with Dream at that moment to notice. Sapnap still sat at the table, a knowing look on his face although slightly uncomfortable.

Sapnap stood and grabbed his bag, following after Tommy and Tubbo, and exited the library with Cat in tow, leaving Dream and George by themselves. Just as Sapnap passed through the doors, Dream noticed the three that were originally with George had left. Dream was baffled that he hadn’t noticed, and his feelings were displayed in the way he scrunched his nose in disbelief, he leaned away from George, searching for them, but to no avail. 

Dream turned to stare down at George again, his face softer than before, he leaned closer to George than before, “You let them get away, huh? Well, I guess since they’re gone, and it’s just you and me, we could go somewhere more… private.”

George tilted his head back teasingly and leaned closer to Dream. Dreams lashed fluttered, and right at the last second, leaned back and started forward, brushing past Dream, whose eyes followed him before he too exited the library, George turned and winked at Dream, George strode out of the library, knowing Dream was watching his every move.

* * *

George stood at the edge of the forbidden forest, he breathed a sigh, embracing the familiar scent of earth and pine. He used the forbidden forest as an escape from anything and everything. He knew he could walk into the forest and not be looked for, he could sit for hours and read, watching the creatures in the forest. 

George started toward the forest, gripping the book he’d received earlier in the day, stepping through the brush. He walked purposefully into the forest, vanishing from sight if anyone were watching him, which was doubtful. George held his book in one hand, staying the bag on his shoulder with the other, and trudged deeper, and deeper into the forest.

At his heels was Cat, who he had become attached to very quickly. George eventually made it to his usual spot, slinging off his bag and retrieving a small blanket and draping it across the damp grass. George settled onto the blanket, opting to lie on his back and look up into the canopy of trees above him. Cat stepped onto George's stomach causing him to let out a sharp breath, before Cat curled into the crook of his neck, purring loudly.

Tilting his head to look into the forest, George spotted another cat. This cat was a cute short-haired cat that had a pattern resembling that of a tortoiseshell cat. It walked into the clearing, entering from the direction George had come from. As if only just noticing him and Cat, the short-hair stopped abruptly and stared at them. The short-hair studied them for a moment, yellow eyes peering into his brown ones. Deciding they were no threat, the cat approached them, and George hesitantly reached out a hand, waiting for the cat to come to him. Cat was watching the interaction intently as if set on making sure George was safe.

The cat sniffed his hand a few times before they nuzzled their head against George's hand, prompting George to pet them. The cat ended up snuggled against George's side, with Cat still resting on his chest. George hadn’t felt this content in a long time, and it always felt good to have an animal take a liking to you. His birthday was going quite nicely. Soon enough, George drifted off, embraced by the promise of a short nap.

* * *

  
Unfortunately for George, he awoke much sooner than he would’ve liked by the sound of twigs snapping and leaves crunching. The noise was obviously made by someone who had no intention of sneaking up on anyone. George was still trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes when the footsteps approached and then stopped.

George moved his hand away from his eyes, looking around for the source of the footsteps. He turned and saw a pair of boots a foot or two away. He looked up in an attempt to identify the figure but immediately regretted his decision. George grumbled in the back of his throat and decided to focus his attention on the two cats that were still, much to George's jealousy, enjoying a nap. At some point during his nap, the short-hair must have climbed up onto George's chest and snuggled up with Cat. It was honestly an adorable sight. But his focus was snapped away when the person who had approached him finally spoke up.

“You stole my fucking cat!” Dream said, hiding his amusement behind a facade of annoyance.

George looked at the partially obscured face of the Slytherin, “This is your cat?”

Dream nodded, smirking slightly, before sitting down on the other end of the blanket. George watched him cautiously, making sure he didn’t pull anything. He also watched Dream, trying to figure out how he felt about him, and how much longer he could hate him before his resolve crumbled.

Dream, he assumed, was staring back at him, watching George watch him. Dream licked his lips and spoke,

“So, I was actually hoping you could answer a question for me.”

George hummed, “Depends.”

“There has to be some reason why you hate me as much as you do, so, what is it? There's something you always leave out when you explain why you hate me, don’t think I haven’t noticed. I want to make amends, please.”

George was frozen, processing what Dream had said.

This was it, he supposed, maybe he would finally get Dream to see his side of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for not updating for a whole month, I'm having a motivation issue but I'm working through it :)

**Author's Note:**

> well
> 
> heart go brrrrrrr


End file.
